Summer Days, A Bear, and A Tree
by Shindou Ranmaru
Summary: Christopher Robin remembers a time when he met a yellow bear who liked to eat honey. Now that he is older, he could no longer see the bear. He now tells you the story of how he met the bear. Based on Natsu No Hi To, Yuurei To, Kamisama by Kagamine Rin.


Once again, I write a new story. But I was dying to write a fanfic based on the song! I got inspired to write this when I searched for Christopher Robin on deviantArt and the song suddenly popped into my mind. Anyway, read and enjoy! (That is, if you're actually browsing through Winnie The Pooh or following me here on )

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winnie The Pooh.

* * *

When I was a little boy, at about the age of six, I saw a bear. He was a small and chubby yellow bear wearing a red shirt and always ate honey. His name was Winnie the Pooh, or Pooh Bear for short. Now, for some reason, I can no longer see Pooh Bear. But would you like to know the story of that young summer day?

...

I was playing alone since I always played all by myself. I was playing with my kite when suddenly the wind took it to a forest also known as the Hundred Acre Wood. I ran into the forest to the brown and green tree where I saw that yellow bear sitting on a branch eating his honey.

"Hello there." He greeted me. "You are an unusual looking bear."

I smiled. "No, silly. I'm not a bear, I'm a person!" I climbed up the tree to sit next to the bear. "My name is Christopher Robin." I held out my hand so he could shake it. "And you are...?"

"I'm Winnie The Pooh Bear." He reached out his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Christopher Robin!"

"Nice to meet you too, Pooh Bear!" I smiled when he finished shaking my hand.

And with that, we became the best of friends.

...

The two of us walked around the Hundred Acre Wood to find wonderful things. He once showed me his friends in there. He also showed me a beehive from where he gets his honey, his humble abode, and all his honey jars!

Then, when it was nighttime and the stars were out, we went back to the tree and looked up at the stars.

"I see a shooting star!" I say excitedly as I saw a shooting star. "Make a wish, Pooh Bear!"

We made out wishes. I wasn't too sure what it was he wished for, but I wished that the two of us would always be together.

"What did you wish for?" I asked him.

"I wished for one hundred jarfuls of honey!" He happily said while raising his arms up as to gesture a large amount of honey.

I laughed. "Oh, Pooh Bear." I patted his head when my laughing had finally stopped. "I wished that I will always be with you. And that you will always be with me."

"Don't worry, Christopher Robin." He removed my hand from his head. "We will always be together. Forever and ever." Then he looked at me, the light of the moon shining on his eyes. "Do you promise to be together forever and ever, Christopher Robin?"

My smile faded when he said that. But what else could I do? I held out my hand and extended my pinky finger. "I promise."

That promise I made turned into a lie. Now I couldn't see that yellow bear anymore.

...

I was fourteen when I went back to the Hundred Acre Wood. I stood in front of the tree where I first met Pooh Bear to see that he wasn't.

"I'm so sorry, Pooh Bear." I whispered to the wind. "My small heart, the young boy you met all those years ago, has faded away from the world." I almost felt myself crying. "I wish I could see you for at least one last time."

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew and I saw, to my surprise, a short and chubby yellow bear with a jar of honey in one hand and the other in the jar. It was Pooh Bear!

He settled down his honey jar as I ran to him and gave him a long and warm embrace.

"Oh, Pooh Bear! You don't know how much I've missed you!" I finally let out the cries that weren't able to leave my mouth. "I regret having to forget you for many years. I never knew that the times we spent together in here was really important to me!"

"I missed you too, Christopher Robin." He replied, wrapping his arms around me.

"But why did you come see me again?" I asked him, releasing him from my embrace. "I broke my promise."

He just smiled. "I kept my promise." Then he embraced me again, covering my shirt in the honey that smothered his left hand.

"Let me give you something, Pooh Bear." I said as I grabbed the second button of my shirt and removed it using my hands and my teeth. "Something for you to remember me by." I gave him the button. "After all, I might not be able to come back to the Hundred Acre Wood once I start high school."

He took the button from me and placed it on his heart. "Christopher Robin, you must never forget that promise." He smiled. "I don't need a button just to remember you by. But thank you."

We embraced each other one last time before I left to go back to my house.

...

For thousands, tens of thousands, or millions of years before forever, I will remember that promise I gave him.

He was something llike a small and chubby yellow bear who loved to eat honey...or something like that.

* * *

I know it's short and maybe a bit rushed, but I didn't want to take like many weeks to write this.

So, tell me what you think, if you're reading this.


End file.
